My Lonely Plan
by bluebird on my shoulder
Summary: Ayano only wanted to save someone's future, to protect their happiness. She never wanted to die. One-shot. Rated T for character death.


Ayano gazed up at the night sky. Her face glowed in the faint starlight. She glanced at her younger siblings. She smiled fondly at their sleeping forms, giggled softly when she noticed Kido, usually so stocic, was snuggled against Kano. Her smiled flickered as she remembered her plan. If it failed….. No, she wouldn't think about it. No good came from worrying about what might or might not happen.

"Ayano-nee?" a tentative voice spoke.

She blinked she could have sworn everyone was asleep. "Yes, Seto?"

"You'll always be with us right? You'll never leave us behind?" the black haired youth asked quietly. Their mother's death made him even more scared that his friends might leave him. If they left he would be all alone again.

"Of course!" Ayno smiled from ear to ear. She hoped she wasn't lying.

"Promise?"

"Promise. After all, what kind of big sister would I be if I left you?" she stroked his hair soothingly.

"Good….." Seto murmured, drifting back into sleep.

The big sister felt her eyes prickle as tears threatened to spill. She took deep breaths until the danger passed. What kind of big sister would she be if her plan failed? What kind of big sister would she be if she gave up on her plan? If she failed, would they hate her? No mattered how hard she tried she couldn't keep these thoughts at bay.

_What about Shintaro?_ asked a small voice. _Don't you think he'll be affected too? He's not very social so you're his only friend. What would happen to him if you failed?_

"He'll manage…." she spoke aloud quietly, "He'll be fine."

Even she could hear the emptiness in those words.

"After all, I'm no good for him. He needs someone even more selfish that him, someone energetic to pull him along… All I do is just follow behind him all the time. I can't do anything…"

The brunette, smiling sadly, stared up at night sky, the faint light from the stars casting a soft glow on her face.

* * *

"Nee, Shintaro-kun?" Ayano asked her friend.

"What?"

"What would you do if I disappeared?"

Shintaro glanced up at her. She had her back turned towards him so he couldn't see her facial expression.

"Why would you ask something like that?" he demanded.

"Eh? No reason."

"Then don't ask pointless questions, it's stupid."

She turned to face him, grinning sheepishly. "Ehehe. I'm stupid, you know. So it can't be helped."

He hit her on the head with a book lightly.

"Owie, Shintaro-kun! What was tha-" she stopped mid sentence when she noticed him shaking. "Shintaro-kun?"

"Promise…." he said shakily, "Promise you won't disappear, ever."

"Eh? Of course!" she smiled from ear to ear.

_You can't promise that._ said the voice in the back of her mind.

She ignored it. Of course she would keep her promises to Shintaro and Seto. Her plan would definitely succeed. It had to.

Shintaro lowered the book and turned away. But not before Ayano say a slight blush across his cheeks.

"Shintaro-kun, are you blushing?"

"W-what! No of course not!" he huffed, turning to face the grinning brunette. Which was a mistake because his face became even redder.

Ayano giggled, poking him in the middle of his forehead. "Ehehe. Shintaro-kun looks cute when he's all flustered~"

He was saved from further embarrassment as the bell rang signifying the end of the school day.

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye-bye Shintaro-kun!"

Ayano took her time packing her books, waiting until everyone else had left. The tears she had been holding back all day slipped down her cheeks. She sat down at her desk doing her best to stem the flow.

"Come on, Ayano," she told herself sternly, "Get it together. This is for their future. If I have those eyes myself I can definitely save their future."

Something moved at the doorway. Ayano jerked around just in time to see Shintaro walking hurriedly down the hallway.

"Now look what you've done… Shintaro-kun has enough to worry about. Ehehe… I really am an idiot…"

* * *

"I have a big announcement! Mekakushi Dan ensemble!"

"Ayano-nee, do you have to yell?" Kido muttereded. She was not exactly an early bird and very grumpy during the mornings.

"Sorry, Kido," Ayno smiled sheepishly.

"What's the big announcement?" Kano asked.

"I am passing the leadership to Mekakushi Dan member Kido!"

There was a silence then, "EHHHH?!"

"I don't wanna be the leader! Ayano-nee is the leader, not me!"

"It's only temporary. Your big sister is going on a top secret mission!" Ayano said, winking.

"Really? What's the mission?" Seto asked excitedly.

"Can't tell you."

"Pleeeease!" Kano begged.

Ayano held a finger to her lips. "Sorry, it's a secret~"

* * *

"Shintaro-kun, what's wrong?" Ayano asked after class was over.

"Nothing." he said curtly.

"But Shintaro-kun's acting weird."

"It's nothing!"

"O-okay…." Ayano's smile twitched slightly . Searching for a different topic she said, "It looks like it might rain. We should get home before it starts."

She grabbed his hand and started to walk faster.

He jerked it out of her grasp. "Leave me alone." He was only hurting her. He must be the reason she had been crying yesterday. She was better off without him.

"I don't want to." Ayano caught his hand again.

"You're so annoying!" Shintaro pulled out of her grip and walked ahead, not looking back.

Ayano's smile turned bitter. "Ah…. I annoyed him again…." She wrapped her scarf tighter around herself, walking home alone.

* * *

Ayano arrived early to school the next morning and immediately went up to the roof. She took a deep breath.

"Calm down," she told herself, "Everything is going according to plan."

She climbed over the railing, balanced precariously on the very edge of the roof. She took another deep breath, trying in vain to calm her racing pulse.

She pushed off.

Air rushed by her, whipping her hair and scarf around her. Out of her pocket came a paper crane she had folded, small and misshapen.

On it's wing was a red 100.

_That's the one I folded from Shintaro-kun's test…._

She hit the ground with a thud accompanied by a loud crack.

Pain erupted through her body, sending her spiraling into darkness.

**Liar.**

* * *

Author's note: So what do you think? I'm not the greatest writer, but I got the idea in my head and just had to write it. I'm quite proud of myself for actually finishing something. And it's over one thousand words! Go me! If I made a mistake or you have a suggestion to improve it feel free to tell me. Please review!


End file.
